Punishment
by JJBluebell
Summary: Emily was actually pregnant, not that she knew that, she just knew something didn't feel right. What Happens when Daniel wakes up from his little dream world where Emily's the monster and realizes what he's done? And who will Emily turn to when she's lost herself? Will Aiden be able to handle it all? Will Nolan be able to save her? Will any of them even survive all this chaos?


**Found this on my laptop from ages ago and figured should post it. Thought's?**

**BTW I am a die-hard Nemily shipper but I still kind of like Daniel when he isn't being a huge asshole, just so you know.**

**JJ X x**

It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was meant to be over… she was meant to be free.

But instead the water washed over her broken bloody body like an iced sledge hammer, not that she felt it, she didn't much of feel anything; nothing as total numbness engulfed her.

For a moment she even considered giving in, letting the darkness swallow her whole and rest, finally rest… finally.

She thought of her father, who loved to quick and beamed so brightly.

Would he be proud of her, his little girl?

For Charlotte she already knew his answer would be a deafening yes, she knew she was. Oh Charlotte, the sister she could never truly know, always seeming to find the light in the eternal abyss of life.

Then of Jack, sweet Jack, her first love, who had so adoringly reminded her of what once was, every day filled with innocent joy's she'd never truly know again.

Aidan, her great love, filled with fire and passion and so much like her, maybe too much.

Amanda, her lost sister, who walked hells halls with her hand in hand, gave her very life over without qualms. Oh how Emily envied her… how she missed her.

Last but not leat was Nolan, annoying, brilliant, outlandish, loyal Nolan, who never gave up on her even when she gave up on herself, always ready with the lighthearted quip and a crooked smile as he stood in the shadows waiting for his queen to beckon him.

As the faces of the few she loved flickered before her Emily decided that no, she would not die here, she would not be beaten, because she's far from the girl they ripped kicking and screaming from her father's doting arms but still that girl didn't die despite the grave they built for her. She became strong, unyielding and a victim of no one.

So she's going to survive, because she's Emily fucking Thorne god damn it!

When the call came in that Emily had been found Daniel's heart sunk, he shot her, he shot her and she was going to tell the world, he shot her… he hated her, but a small spark in him was overjoyed that he hadn't actually killed her.

The idea of him becoming a murderer wasn't the future he'd planned, but neither was marrying a lying, devious and manipulative bitch.

The doctor looked at him with sympathy as she smiles tight lipped "Your lucky. She's a very strong woman."

Daniel didn't feel lucky, he felt sick, scared but most of all he felt angry, so damn angry. He should be with Sarah, the real love of his life, by her side, not fretting for a woman who trapped him, took his dream of family, a real family and crushed it to the bone.

"Emily lost a lot of blood but she's going to live. She's suffered a cranial injury from the impact of the water resulting in bleeding in the parietal lobe, but she will be fine, she will live." He heard the relived gasps of those around him, even a mild one from his mother but he felt no relief… only Charlotte showed true gratitude for the older woman's impending recovery.

Oh how he wants to tell his sister that the woman she idolizes is nothing more than a liar, especially as she gasps in fear stricken horror "what about the baby?"

Daniel winces at the question, the anger slowly draining to the sheer terror at the consequences, the public humiliation, Sarah's pain at knowing the man she loved had shot his wife, no matter the reason, the way Charlotte would look at him with hate… prison.

At the concerned look in the doctors face Daniel wanted to flee, better that than to be seen the fool who believed in that lying bitch "I'm afraid I couldn't say at this point in time. One of the bullets created a mild rupture in the amniotic sac and also grazed the baby, causing some addition damage. We've repaired the sac and sealed the wound the best we can, but now I'm afraid it's all up to them."

Daniel's heart stopped cold, his knees weak. Had he misheard? Where they talking about the right woman? He could barely breathe as his sister wrapped her arms around him with a sigh of joyous relief, but it was unreturned as he stumbled back slightly in realization. He glanced to his mother's horror stricken, wide eyed stare in question.

What the hell was going on?

What had he done?

He shot his wife!

His _Emily_…

His _**baby**_…


End file.
